


Sixteen

by MyLittleWorld (MylittleFootballWorld)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also Felix and Chan are the same age in this, kinda angst but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylittleFootballWorld/pseuds/MyLittleWorld
Summary: Chan has to cancel yet another date, much to Felix's disappointment, but thankfully ends up figuring out what is most important to him.





	Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't written in a long time and never for this pairing but I was listening to Ellie Goulding's Sixteen and this just kind of came to me. It's pretty short and honestly could be better but I had to get it out of my system. I wasn't sure whether or not I should post this but it would otherwise only rot away on my hard drive, so might as well. Any mistakes are my own. I hope it's a nice read.

Chan dropped his head in his hands, this track was giving him more trouble than it was worth and it had to be finished today, but what was even worse was that he was meant to go on a long-planned date with Felix today and looking at his absolute lack of progress that was not going to happen tonight. He sighed, picked up his phone and dialled Felix's number. He picked up after the third ring.

“Hey, honey. Are you about finished? I think I finally figured out what to wear.” Chan ran a hand over his face tiredly: “Lix, I'm so sorry but I don't think I'll make it tonight. I'm making next to no progress and this has to be finished today. I'm so sorry.” The other end of the line was quiet for a few heartbeats. “Lix?”, Chan asked tentatively to make sure his boyfriend was still there.

“Yeah, no I'm here. It's okay”, but he could hear the disappointment in his voice and that it was definitely not okay, “I know you're busy and it's important that you finish this. I'll just call Jisung or something and ask if he wants to hang out.” “I'm really sorry.” “I know. I know you wouldn't do this if you didn't absolutely had to. Just don't get home too late, okay?” Chan sighed again: “Okay. I'll see you at home. I love you.” Felix hesitated for a heartbeat to long: “I love you, too.” The line went dead before Chan could hang up.

He dropped the phone on his desk and leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. He hated disappointing Felix and in the last couple of months he had to do it way too often. After graduating college together the time they had for each other had dramatically decreased to the point that they only really saw each other in the morning when they got up and in the evening when they went to bed, if Chan wasn't slaving away long hours at the studio trying to finish a new track. Neither of them was happy with the situation but whenever they had something planned something else would always get in between, either Felix's work required too much attention or Chan's did. He loved being able to fall asleep next to Felix every night but it wasn't enough to make him stop missing him. He had begun wondering a while ago if maybe they just wouldn't be able to make this work.

Chan shook his head. He didn't know why he would even consider this. He loved Felix and ever since he'd met the other boy he knew that for him there was no future without him.

He thought back to when they had just gotten into college. Felix had soon moved in with Chan and his best friend and, at that time, roommate Woojin. The three of them were a good team and they enjoyed living together but it was only a small apartment and soon it became too small for three boys. Woojin had a hard time telling them that he thought it might be better for Felix and Chan to move out and into their own place. He had told them over and over again how much he loved both of them and living with them but the apartment was small and none of them really had any privacy. When Chan had seen the way Felix's face lit up at the thought of moving in with just Chan and having a place for themselves his mind had been set. Of course they couldn't move out immediately because apartments were expensive and they were poor college students but Chan had seen how happy the thought made Felix, even if he never said it out loud, and he knew he had to make it work. It was the first time they had almost fallen apart. Chan had set his mind to surprising Felix so he took more jobs than he could actually handle and was home a lot less than he should have been. When he had finally saved up enough and sat Felix down to talk to him he had found himself looking into Felix's tear-filled eyes who was, between sobs, trying to tell him that it was okay if Chan didn't love him anymore and that he wouldn't try to hold him back. He had almost started crying himself right then and there because he had hurt Felix so badly without meaning to, but the way Felix clung onto him and sobbed into his shoulder when Chan told him that he wasn't leaving him but that he had rather been saving up for them to move, lifted the weight off his chest a little bit. Later after Felix had calmed down and was laying on top of Chan wearing his way too big shirt, he'd hit him in the shoulder saying that Chan should have told him sooner so he could have helped saving up rather than Chan working himself to the ground and scaring Felix to death. Chan had to promise to never try surprising Felix again unless it was for his birthday. They had moved out a month later into a cozy, little studio apartment Changbin had somehow managed to find for them, of course not without Woojin telling them the entire time how much he loved and would miss them.

Chan smiled at the memory. They had been so young back then, just two boys with heads full of dreams and plans. His smile turned a little sad when he was reminded of the reality of things. Of course things weren't all bad. Both had successfully graduated, managed to find jobs they enjoyed working and were even able to move into a bigger apartment at some point. But somehow they seemed to have to sacrifice their relationship along the way.

Another memory popped up in his head, from way back when they were still in highschool and had just gotten together, they were only 16 at the time. Chan had always been a dreamer but he meant it when he proudly told his friends that he would marry Felix some day and they would be together forever. He had cried all the way home, called Felix in tears and was still crying by the time he got to his house after some of them had said that it was impossible that he and Felix would actually last that long because highschool relationships almost never did. Felix had stroked his hair and whispered that his friends didn't know what they were talking about. Once Chan's tears had dried Felix had sat him up so Chan could face him and promised him that he would make sure that they would be together forever. Chan had laughed wiping his face with his sleeve and hugged Felix tightly before whispering into his ear that he promised to always make sure that Felix would be the happiest person alive and that he would marry him once they had graduated college. They had kissed for the first time that night, it was clumsy and messy, and a lot of bumping noses, clanking teeth and giggling but it sealed their promise to each other to stay together no matter what happened or what people said.

Chan sat up in his chair. He had promised Felix he would make him happy, he had promised to marry him, and all he had been doing for the past few months was making Felix sad. He saved his draft, shut off the computer and stood up. While grabbing his jacket he dialled his boss' number to tell him that he wouldn't be able to finish the song today. His boss wasn't thrilled but accepted what Chan told him since the track was only really needed in a few days time, and well, Chan was a little too valuable to simply be fired. The ride back to their apartment seemed never ending to Chan as he sat fidgeting with his fingers and bouncing his leg up and down while he waited to arrive at his stop.

He almost dropped his keys into the gutter on the way to their apartment building in his search for the correct key. He had to calm himself down for a moment as to not throw their front door open before entering the apartment. He hung up his jacket and toed off his shoes: “Felix?” He heard small, quick footsteps coming from the living room and a moment later a very confused looking Felix stood before him: “Chan? I thought you have to stay at the studio.”

“I did”, Chan walked over and hugged him, “but you're more important.” Felix slowly returned the hug and buried his face in Chan's shoulder. “I am so sorry, Felix. I don't know what's been happening to us lately but I promise I'll do better from now on. I'll cut down on work and make more time for you. I hate what's been happening to us lately, I hate not seeing you as much as I want to, I hate missing you.” Felix nodded into his shoulder before pulling away a little so he could look at his boyfriend: “Me too. I miss you so much. I don't know how this happened. But what brought this on all of a sudden? This isn't the first time we had to cancel a date.” “Remember what we promised each other when we were 16?” “You mean when you called me in tears and I had to come over because your friends said you wouldn't be with me forever?”, Felix smiled fondly at the memory.

Chan blushed a little: “Yeah, that. I promised you then that I would always make you happy and that once we'd graduate college I would marry you.” “You don't want to-”, Felix paled a little. “Don't worry, I'm not proposing to you right now. I want that to be extra special and not when I'm trying to apologize for not being attentive enough”, he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him when Felix exhaled in relief and put his hand over his heart for a moment. “Thank god, you had me scared there for a moment. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't want to marry you, I do. So, so badly. But we're not nearly financially stable enough to handle that yet. We've only just been talking about getting a dog.”

“I know. I just... I just want us to focus on each other like we did when we were 16 again. I want us to be so in love again that we can't help but make time for each other. I want us to be us again”, Chan gently leaned his forehead against Felix's and closed his eyes. Felix stroked the cheek for a moment before pulling him in for a kiss. He was smiling when he pulled away: “I hope you know that I do still love you as much as I did when we were 16. Probably even more.” Chan laughed and blinked away a few tears: “Me too.”

Later after they had gone to bed Felix was laying on Chan's chest in one of his big hoodies and listened to his heartbeat while Chan gently stroked his hair. “You know Minho would judge us for being so sappy, right?” Felix giggled: “Minho's just jealous because he's still just a single cat dad.” Chan nuzzled his nose into Felix's hair: “I love you so much.” “I love you, too. So much more than I can say”, Felix lifted his head to kiss Chan's cheek before laying back down on his chest where he fell asleep to Chan's fingers gently running through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
